


So, Magic is Real

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A fanfic!, AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Originally a school project, Snowmen, So I present to you:, Takumi reminds me of Rival Silver from Pokemon in this, Was too lazy to come up with names myself..., You're Welcome, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Corrin went outside for a walk on a cold winter night. She heard a noise coming from a cave, and went to investigate...
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi
Kudos: 5





	So, Magic is Real

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like the characterization here, I feel like I did something wrong...but hopefully you'll enjoy it!!
> 
> The first two sentences were given by the teachers as a prompt, and we were *not* allowed to change it at all, (save for punctuation and names).

One winter night when Corrin is out for a walk, she hears a noise. When she investigates, she finds a gathering of snowmen having a meeting in a snow cave.

_ ‘How is this possible?’ _ she thought to herself. Snowmen don’t just randomly come to life- it was  _ impossible _ . Magic didn’t exist. Corrin crept closer to the cave.

The snowmen seemed to be gathered around some kind of campfire- except that there was, of course, no fire. It looked like they placed ice on the wood, and there was a kind of smoke coming from the ice. Perhaps it was dry ice. Or, even more likely, perhaps she was hallucinating.

Corrin’s long silver hair stirred violently as the wind blew. She shivered, regretting the choice to not take a warmer jacket. It was a cold night, and she shouldn’t have been out alone. She should go home. Her siblings would be worried to death if they woke up and found her missing. And yet, the snowmen…

Mind made up, Corrin entered the cave, her steps silent on the cave’s stony floor. The ground was nothing like the marble tiles back home, that echoed her every step. The marble was beautiful- polished and perfectly white, and yet… the ground here was beautiful too, in a rugged, natural sort of way.

She hid behind a (conveniently for her) placed wall. Peeking at the snowmen, she found that the wall gave her a good view. The snowmen seemed to be conversing in a foreign tongue, one that sounded gravelly, like rocks grinding against each other. She wondered what they were saying.

Corrin stood still, watching the snowmen converse. A few minutes passed.

Suddenly, she felt a warm presence behind her. She whirled around, getting ready to hit the presence and run.

Gloved hands caught her wrist, and she stilled. Corrin finally got a good look at the presence.  _ It was a person _ , she realized, relieved. A real, breathing person. Not a snowman. He looked to be around her age, and had hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin. Long hair- almost as long as hers- swung from his ponytail, in the shade of warm silver.

The guy let go of Corrin’s wrists, holding a finger up to his lips- a gesture that meant  _ be quiet _ . She obliged, nodding slightly to let him know she understood.

She watched curiously as the guy took her place, peering at the snowmen from behind the wall. He was… holding a bow? It didn’t seem to have a string, though, rendering it useless. Why would anyone carry around a useless bow? It was a dead weight.  _ At least you could use it to smack someone _ , mused Corrin.

“What’s going on..?” whispered Corrin, voice as quiet as possible. Her companion glowered at her, clearly irritated.

“Just stay out of my way,” he whispered back furiously.

“I won’t let you go near them if you’re going to try to kill them! They might not be human, but they seem innocent!” she whispered in reply, angry at his words.

The guy gave her a dark look, something like a fire reflecting in his eyes. “They are  _ not _ innocent. Every winter, they go around killing people,” he said, still whispering.

Corrin’s angry features turned to surprise as she processed the guy’s words. “They… kill people?”

“Yes.” A short, simple reply.

“And you’re going to stop them?” she asked. She didn’t, however, wait for an answer. “I’ll help you!”

The guy scoffed. “And how could  _ you _ possibly help me? You don’t even have a weapon.”

Corrin bit back her answer, choosing to look around the area instead. Surely, there could be something she could use as a weapon. Pipes were on the cave wall. Why would pipes be here? It was yet another mystery.

She smiled as her gaze landed on a glint of old metal, sitting tucked snugly under the snow. Whatever it was, maybe she could use it!

Corrin started walking towards the metal, her steps light. The crunch of snow under her boots was barely audible. Her companion made panicked gestures behind her back, but she ignored him. She pulled the metal looking thing out of the snow. It was a crowbar! A cold, rusty crowbar, but a crowbar nonetheless. She could definitely work with that.

She walked softly towards her companion, a grin on her face. The companion in question folded his arms and shook his head, a look of annoyance clear on his face.

“Let’s get rid of these pests now!” she whispered. He rolled his eyes and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. He nodded- a signal that clearly meant,  _ Go _ .

They stepped out from behind the wall. Corrin charged at the nearest snowman, hitting him with her crowbar. Snow flew everywhere, but the snowman still came after her. She didn’t understand, why wasn’t it dead?

“HEY YOU, MOVE!” commanded a voice behind her. Her companion. She moved to the right just in time for the arrow to hit the snowman. It hit the… glowing thing that was in the snowman’s chest. Was it it’s heart?

“You have to hit the heart,” he clarified, drawing another arrow. “Be alert all times, idiot!”

She noticed that, instead of a string, there was a glowing light in its place on her companion’s bow. She watched just long enough to see that it was, in fact, a string. Just… magic. How strange.

Corrin charged at another snowman, and successfully hit it’s heart. The snowman staggered, but it kept moving after her, albeit slower. She hit the heart two more times- and the snowman collapsed, disintegrating into thin air. Corrin barely had time to register it’s death before a snowman rushed at her. She hit it until it disintegrated, and did the same with the next one, and the next one, and the next one. She was barely aware of the arrows flying over her head, killing more snowmen.

She was out of breath by the time they had eliminated all the snowmen in the cave. There was a sharp pain in her chest, and her hands hurt  _ so much _ . Corrin crumpled to the ground, exhausted. Her companion rushed to her, a look of concern on his features.

“Hey… you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine, just tired,” she replied, scooching to sit against the cave’s rocky wall.

There was a silent pause, and then her companion moved to sit next to her, crossing his arms. He did not look at her, however. She stifled a laugh, suspecting it would embarrass him and cause him to leave.

“So… what’s your name?” she asked.

“Takumi,” he replied.

“It’s nice to meet you, Takumi! My name is Corrin.”

He scoffed at her. “Are you always so cheerful?”

“I’d like to think so, yes. Better than being a grouchy-pants.”  _ Like you _ , she added silently.

“Well, you’re a rare one then,” he replied, sounding exactly like the grouchy-pants he was.

“I’ll take that as a compliment!” she grinned at him. He grudgingly gave her a small smile.

Perhaps he wasn’t as bad as she had originally thought… And besides, he saved her a few times.

She would befriend him, maybe not immediately, but surely.


End file.
